I Chose Wrong?
by hitntr
Summary: Kagome finally realized that her choice may not have been the right choice...or was it?


Title: _**I chose wrong?**_

Kagome stayed up all night for Inuyasha to return from another night where he went after Kikyo. She was upset, she cried for a bit and was about to go home when everyone stopped her. They told her that they wanted her to stay and still be here if not for Inuyasha then for them. She sighed as being the good friend she was said fine. Everyone was asleep as the fire was about to die out. Kagome lay in the sleeping bag with Shippo against her. She could never sleep when he left and everyone grew to accept it. She kept worrying if something may have happened to him, unlike himself who could tell if one of his group members got hurt, no one in the group could tell if he got hurt out in the woods.

The sun rose to no sign of Inuyasha. Everyone started to move knowing Kagome didn't get any sleep last night. She was now worried, what if something happened? What if he got into a fight and died? She broke from those thoughts when everyone heard a rustling in the woods. They all looked over to see Inuyasha coming in with the guilty look they all came to know.

Kagome didn't want to fight him, she couldn't tell him what to do, and it wasn't like they were dating. She left the area as everyone watched her walk off.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did you go see Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"That's her problem." Sango told him.

"What's wrong with me going to see if Kikyo has anything to say? What if she found something out that could help us? What if she found vital information that could be useful in our plans to find Naraku?"

"Did she?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked away, "No."

"Does she ever have any ideas?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha glared at them, "I don't have to answer to you guys. I am grown, I can do what I want."

"You can bring someone next time." Shippo said as he grabbed the lighter to give to Sango.

"Look my friend." Miroku said to his friend as if he was all knowing, "Woman don't like to know that men they know goes off to see other girls without there knowledge or without them being able to go."

"You should speak for yourself." Inuyasha whispered.

"How about this, go speak to her." Sango said to him smiling.

"Yeah go speak to her." Shippo said jumping on Sango's shoulder.

"Fine, but only because you wont stop annoying me." Inuyasha said walking off in Kagome's direction.

"Bet twenty that he is going to get sit." Miroku whispered.

"Twenty says he makes her go home." Sango whispered.

Shippo stared at them.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered seeing her against a tree, "Sorry for running of."

"Isn't it time for you go see Kikyo again?" she shot at him.

"I told you I was sorry." Inuyasha yelled. "It is hard to forget someone who accepted you."

"Do you like her more than me or any other friend that you have now?" she asked.

"What?"

"I have had a question that hit me for a while now. If you had to choose between me or Kikyo tomorrow…who would you choose?"

"That's a hard question." Inuyasha whispered. "I mean you both accept me and I could never see either one out of my life." He walked up to her.

"Just answer my question." Inuyasha was about to come closer when she yelled at him again, "Answer it."

"Come on, it would be like you choosing between me or Koga." Inuyasha said knowing both males meant a lot to her. "Could you really choose between one or the other by tomorrow?" He had a good feeling that he got her in a corner.

Kagome glared at him she felt the anger filling more and more. She then took a deep breath saying in a calm tone, "You know what Inuyasha? I did choose and it is obvious." She glared at him even harsher if it was possible, "I chose wrong." She yelled before storming off. "I am going back home and you better not stop me." She yelled

"Chose…wrong?" Inuyasha whispered trying to think of what she could have meant.

Kagome was close to tears but knew she had to keep them for after she asked for Kilala. Maybe she shouldn't go home; maybe she should go to Koga just to spite that miserable half bre… Kagome caught herself, what was she thinking? How could she think of calling Inuyasha such names? He hears it all the time and here she is thinking those same hurtful words.

"Wait." Inuyasha yelled jumping in front of her.

"Go away; I don't want to see you right now." Kagome yelled at him.

"I need to ask you a question." Inuyasha said forcefully.

"I don't care." Kagome yelled back.

"Just hear me out."

"I can't, not anymore." Kagome told him as she went to walk past him.

Inuyasha put out his hand to grab her arm.

"Let go." Kagome yelled as she struggled to be free from his grip.

"First you will answer me before you go running off." He told her.

Kagome flopped to the ground in tears. "I don't want to talk to you right now." She cried out as she took her arm back.

"Kagome just answer, what did you mean back there? When I asked if you could choose between us two and you said you chose wrong?" he said kneeling down to her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Just answer me." He said.

"Everyone is right, half breeds don't know when to get away." She mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked pulling her face into his.

"You are a jerk." She yelled in his face as they were nose to nose.

Inuyasha glared at her and released her, "Fine go, I will make sure I never see you again." He said turning around and staring off, he couldn't find his feet willing to move though.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Go." He yelled. He had no home to retreat to unlike her. He had to put up with people always calling him names nonstop. He could take the names but hearing her say that hurtful word made him so angry. Even if he went out in the woods, he still had to worry about demons and humans both walking by and trying to hurt him.

Kagome felt bad, "Inuyasha, I am…"

"Just go back to your home." Inuyasha said walking off into the woods.

Kagome started to walk back to the others, when she turned around to speak again to Inuyasha, she saw him leaping into the woods. She sighed as she went to go get Kilala from Sango. She will just wait until Inuyasha calms down to talk to him again.

Kagome was on Kilala as she rode her in the air. Kagome thought back on what she told Inuyasha, "I probably shouldn't have said that" she whispered. She then looked down at a small pond that Kilala was passing over. She saw Inuyasha skipping rocks into it. A rush of guilt hit her, "Kilala please slow down." She whispered. She watched as her friend skipped the rocks into the water. She then realized, when she got mad, she had a place to turn to. She got to go home and relax. She had a family that would love her no matter what…but Inuyasha when he was mad, he had no one. The group would constantly get mad at his actions and he had no family to turn to who would love him no matter what.

Inuyasha took his tetsuiga and placed it on the shore as he dove into the water. This was the only way he could relax. He would find the rocks he skipped into the water and retrieve them then throw them back in.

Kagome sighed as she watched him bring a few rocks back up to the shore before turning around to dive back into the water to retrieve the rest. She thought it odd how very few people in the feudal era knew how to swim but she always knew Inuyasha knew how too, she wondered if this was how he taught himself. "Kilala can you set down?" Kagome asked as Kilala landed. Kagome went over to his small pile of rocks as she smiled and skipped one in the direction that Inuyasha had dived.

Inuyasha was grabbing the last three rocks when he felt something slightly hit his head; he grabbed it to see it was one of his rocks that he just retrieved. Another one of his rocks slid past him, who was throwing his rocks? Couldn't he get a little peace for once? Inuyasha was about to yell at whomever it was when he got to the surface but when he saw Kagome everything went away, "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked trying to get any excitement out of his voice. He was suppose to be mad at her not excited that she didn't go home.

"I came to apologize." Kagome said holding another rock in her hand. "I shouldn't have said that to you. I need to stop running off to my time as soon as we get into small fights. I forget that you have no place to run off to like I do. I just wanted to let you know that I will never be able to leave this place no matter how much I say I will." By this time Inuyasha was on the shore.

He dropped the rocks he retrieved down near Kagome's feet. "That's alright, I find my own ways to relax." He said as he picked up a stone.

"How?"

"Skipping rocks, it is a great way to vent out anger and no one can tell you what to do." He said skipping another rock in the water.

Kagome smiled as she grabbed a rock and skipped it through the water, "Mine jumped five times, I win." She said to him.

Inuyasha smiled, "Oh yeah?" he asked as he chucked another stone out. "Seven skips." He said to her.

Kagome tried with the last stone on the shore, "Darn it." she whispered.

"I win." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled, she never knew what he did for fun. She was glad to be able to do what he likes to do.

"I'll go get them." Inuyasha said as he went into the water.

Kagome smiled; no way was she going to let him do this alone. She dove into the water as she glided past Inuyasha. She grabbed a few of the stones as she made it back to the surface before he was even out there.

Inuyasha was amazed as he got to the surface, "How did you get those so fast?" He asked.

"I am a fast swimmer. Came in second in my schools race in the pool. But I came in first in the girl's division."

Inuyasha smiled, "I never would have guessed with the way you walk." Inuyasha smiled as he swam down to grab the rest. He never got to do this with anyone else. He liked having someone there.

"What did you mean by that?" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha broke the surface.

"Nothing in particular." Once back on shore both sat down to catch there breathe and dry off. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes?"

"About yours and mine statement earlier…"

"Sorry about that."

"No I should apologize too, I chose wrong as well."

Kagome looked over at him.

"I never realized the differences you two hold, I always thought I wanted to be with Kikyo but after I thought about it and after just now. I realize I chose wrong too, I should have chosen you."

"And you know what Inuyasha? I am starting to believe that I chose the right choice the whole time without realizing it." Kagome said as she picked up one of the rocks they just retrieved.

"So everything is good now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mhm." Kagome said smiling as she held the stone in her hands; she looked at the water as she got an idea. "Fetch!" her yelled skipping the stone on the surface.

Inuyasha ran into the water without thinking, he stopped to turn around and look back at the laughing Kagome, "That's not funny." He yelled back before deciding to get the stone anyways. He was already half way out there anyways.

Miroku was giving Sango the money he owed her when Kagome and Inuyasha came back laughing…together. Miroku smiled as he grabbed his money back.

"You can't do that." Sango yelled.

"She didn't go back." He smiled as he kept the money in his hands.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Both said in unison.

Shippo sighed, "They made bets to see if you would go back home."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku and Sango did a nervous laughter. "No harm, no foul." Miroku said innocently.

"I'll show you harm." Inuyasha yelled as he bopped Miroku on the head.

"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled as a big bump formed on the monks head.

"It was his fault." Inuyasha yelled back.

"You didn't have to hit him."

"They were making bets on something that…"

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned.

Inuyasha started backing up as he heard the warning signs of the impending doom. "No…wait."

"Sit." Kagome yelled as Inuyasha face planted into the ground. Life was back to the way it was.

"That's gunna hurt." Shippo whispered.

_**I dunno what made me write this! I had a reasoning behind this one when I started the idea during school and now I can't remember what it was. If I realize why I did it or if I was suppose to mention someone, I will remember eventually and add it on as another chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you review!**_


End file.
